Copter Drones
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History * *The Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 16 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 14 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 13 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 12 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Nov 28,2012. *The increased their Repair Time in the Game Update of Nov 08,2012. *The were introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. Additional Facts *The being a Helicopter may be placed in the Helicopter Platoon or Aircraft Platoon. *The being a Drone may be loaded into the Drone Silo **The are the 5th drone type to deploy from the Drone Silo. ( See ORDER OF DEPLOYMENT for more info ) Trivia *The receive a 100% increase in Speed at Level 10. *The Aircraft Platoon can hold a maximum of 57 with a Level 15 Airfield. *The Helicopter Platoon can hold a maximum of 57 with a Level 15 Helipad. *A Level 11 Drone Silo can hold a maximum of 45 . *The and the Wing Drones are the only units in the game referred to in the plural. *The have a roughly 1 sec pause in firing about every 3 sec. *The originally had a Pink color highlight instead of the Blue highlight that it now has. ( Ref ) *A more detailed set of Damage and Gun Statistics were released in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. **These numbers may be viewed in the game by hovering over the DPS stat in the Unit Details window. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 23.v2'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First .....'' - Note Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name - ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery GameUpdate 04-02-2014.png|Game Update: Apr 2, 2014 Veteran Level 5 CopterDrone-Lv10(AirField-Lv10)-Repair.png|Level 10 Repair Time with Level 10+ Airfield HalfCircleAttackFormation1.jpg|Half Circle Attack Formation CopterDrone-LargePic.png|Large Pic CopterDrone.gif CopterDrone-Stats-L10)(Airfield-L10).png|Level 10 Stats with Level 10 Airfield CopterDrone-Stats-L11)(Airfield-L10).png|Level 11 Stats with Level 10 Airfield CopterDrone-Stats-L12)(Airfield-L10).png|Level 12 Stats with Level 10 Airfield CopterDrone-Stats-L13)(Airfield-L10).png|Level 13 Stats with Level 10 Airfield CopterDrone-Stats-L14)(Airfield-L10).png|Level 14 Stats with Level 10 Airfield Video Navigation Category:Aircraft Category:Drone Aircraft Category:Drone Silo Compatible Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Helicopter Category:Airborne Unit Category:Anti-Ground Category:Special Op Unit Category:Legacy Unit Category:A to Z Category:Airborne